gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Gear (2007 Video Game)
Air Gear is a Fighting/Extreme Sports game based on the Manga of the same name. Modes TBA Gameplay The gameplay is that of a mix of a fighting game and an extreme sports title. There are two different modes that are incorporated in main gameplay. First is Race Mode, where the gameplay is similar to that of Acclaim's Aggressive Inline. The characters have to make it to the end of the stage before their opponent does. There are a lot of abilities that characters can do. They can jump by the press of X, while also having the ability to spin and flip in mid air with the control stick. Characters can also do grabs and special air tricks with the Square and Circle buttons. They can grind on rails by holding the Triangle button, and can switch rails by jumping from rail to rail. You can use the special Air Treck dash by pressing R1, but keep in mind that it has a lot of limitations to it, including the special meter decreasing every time you use it. Pressing L1 while skating near a wall accesses Wall Skating. Wall Skating with right use of the Air Treck Dash can let you access shortcuts that can't normally be reached when playing the game normally. Pressing L2 or R2 allows for attacks. If an attack is hit at the right time, it can transition into Fight Mode. In Fight Mode, the view turns into that of a 3D arena Fighting Game. The player can still jump, grind on rails, Wall Skate, and Air Treck Dash, but the attack buttons have been mapped to Square and Circle in this mode, and are more expansive and combo heavy. The L2 and R2 buttons are now blocks and dodges. Players can also charge up their Air Treck meter to do a Super Attack by performing a specific command with the attack buttons. If one player gets too close to the stage barrier, and is attacked to break it, the game is transitioned back into Race Mode. Characters Team Kogarasumaru *Itsuki "Ikki" Minami *Agito Wanijima *Kazuma "Kazu" Mikura *Mihotoke "Fats Buccha" Issa *Onigiri *Emily Adachi (PS3 Version Only) Current Sleeping Forest *Ringo Noyamano *Kilik *Mikan Noyamano *Shiraume "Ume" Noyamano *Gabishi (PS3 Version Only) *Om (PS3 Version Only) Former Sleeping Forest *Dauntless *Falco *Black Burn Genesis *Sora Takeuchi *Simca *Yasuyoshi "Aeon Clock" Sano *Nike Takeuchi *Spitfire *Taeko Aikawa *Nue (PS3 Version Only) *Orca (PS3 Version Only) Others *Yoshitune *Benkei *Akira "The Great Beast" Udou (PS3 Version Only) *Mitsuru "Cyclops Hammer" Bando (PS3 Version Only) *Ryo "Gorgon Shell" Mimasaka (PS3 Version Only) Soundtrack The Soundtrack consists of Pop Punk, Hip-Hop, Ska, Emo, Alternative Rock, Alternative Metal, Nu-Metal, and Metalcore tunes. The total count of songs on the soundtrack is 52 Songs. *2Pac - "Hail Mary" *Adema - "Unstable" *All That Remains - "This Calling" *As I Lay Dying - "The Sound of Truth" *Atreyu - "The Crimson" *Avenged Sevenfold - "Chapter Four" *Avril Lavigne - "Sk8er Boi" *Bad Religion - "Punk Rock Song" *Billy Talent - "Red Flag" *Blink-182 - "Josie" *Bullet For My Valentine - "Hit The Floor" *Busta Rhymes - "Break Ya Neck" *Crazy Town - "Decorated" *Deftones - "Engine No. 9" *Disturbed - "Stupify" *Dr. Dre feat. Eminem and Xzibit - "What's The Difference" *Eminem - "Square Dance" *Escape The Fate - "The Guillotine" *Fall Out Boy - "Of All The Gin Joints In The World" *Fatboy Slim - "Weapon of Choice" *Flaw - "Payback" *Godsmack - "I Stand Alone" *Green Day - "Chump" *(hed) P.E. - "Blackout" *Killswitch Engage - "This Is Absolution" *Limp Bizkit feat. Jonathan Davis of KoRn - "Nobody Like You" *Linkin Park - "Figure.09" *Linkin Park - "Papercut" *Moby - "Find My Baby" *Mudvayne - "Determined" *My Chemical Romance - "Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us" *N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" (Remix) *Nickelback - "Next Contestant" *The Offspring - "Have You Ever" *Onyx - "Slam" (Bionyx Remix) *Otep - "Battle Ready" *P.O.D. - "Rock The Party (Off The Hook)" *Panic! At The Disco - "Time To Dance" *Pantera - "5 Minutes Alone" *Paramore - "Pressure" *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - "Face Down" *Reel Big Fish - "Sell Out" *Reveille - "Look At Me Now" *Saliva - "Musta Been Wrong" *Slipknot - "Before I Forget" *Sublime - "What I Got" *Sum 41 - "Still Waiting" *System Of A Down - "Forest" *Taproot - "Poem" *Wu-Tang Clan - "C.R.E.A.M." *Yellowcard - "Way Away" The PS3 Version adds in 3 Extra Songs, leading the total in the PS3 Version to be 55 Songs. *Attack Attack! - "The People's Elbow" *Lamb Of God - "laid To Rest" *Linkin Park - "No More Sorrow" Trivia *The Digital version of the PS3 Version sold more than the Physical version by about 600,000 Copies. *Famitsu gave the game an 83, both the PS2 and PS3 version. They said the game "incorporated Extreme Sports and Fighting elements fluidly, but the substance doesn't impress outside of the Story mode, extra modes, Multiplayer, and the PS3 online". *The PS3 Version of the game as of July 2018 is playable on the PlayStation 4 through Sony's Backwards Compatibility subscription service, PlayStation Now. **However, Players cannot play online or access the DLC story campaign. *The first 200 Original Prints of the US PS2 version were accidentally rated T for Teen by the ESRB, however, after a relook of the game for it's heavy amount of Fanservice and Swearing, the game was reprinted with an M for Mature rating. *This is the First ever Redman Games project to be rated M for Mature, and the only project in the Redman Sports Subdivision to get an M rating. **The ESRB rated the game M for the following: Alcohol References, Blood, Partial Nudity, Sexual Themes, Suggestive Themes, Strong Language, and Strong Lyrics. *While the US game does have an M Rating, there are several censorship measures used in the US and PAL versions compared to the original Japanese counterpart. **While the Soundtrack does have explicit language, songs that use slurs have those parts censored. This is especially noticeable in The Hip-Hop tracks. **In the PS2 Version, Fanservice having to do with Ume is fully censored do to her being described by the ESRB on their description of the game on the ESRB website, "A Minor", which includes the removal of her "Bikini" and "Air Treck Flexible" alternate costumes. The PS3 version however, has Ume's fanservice uncensored. **In both versions, full female frontal nudity is censored with pixilation in the story mode, but in the Japanese version, the fronts of the women are fully uncensored. **In the PS2 Version, Simca's panty shot which had her panties expose her butt cheeks in full are changed to the panties covering her entire bottom, in The PS3 Version, Simca's panty shots are unchanged from the Japanese version. *In the English version, Ikki will throw out a reference to the Tony Hawk's Pro Skater series in the main menu, saying the cocky sentence: "Why would you play a game with a guy's last name being a bird? That's fucking retarded." *Datamining the PS3 version reveals fully nude costumes for all the female characters, including Ume. This was scrapped late in development due to risk of "parental outcry" in the US and PAL markets, and if they had the nude costumes, it would have led to the game getting an "Adults Only" rating, which would have been detrimental to the games' sales. Gallery Category:Extreme Sports Category:Inline Skating Category:Action Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games with Multiple Genres Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Sports Games Category:Air Gear